Victor Crane
Biography Victor was born in 374 AC the fourth child of Luthor Crane of Red Lake, a joyous and rather dimwitted man. It seemed, however, that the opposite was true for Victor, who was cynical at heart and sharp as a Valyrian blade. The Battle of Red Lake, perpetrated by Lyonel Lannister, came in 375 AC. In the short but incredibly bloody affair, Victor's eldest twin brothers were slain in battle by Roger Lannister, current Lord of Castamere, leaving Victor second in line for his father's lands. After his elder brother, Lyman, was found dead by a river in 383 AC (under somewhat suspicious circumstances), Victor became the sole heir to the Lordship of Red Lake. The court of Red Lake, save for his oblivious father, soon became fearful of Victor's dark tendencies, which left him alienated from society for a large chunk of his childhood. However, around the age of twelve, Victor began discontented with his status as an outsider and set a goal to transform himself into a charismatic socialite like the romantics he had read about in the castle library. By 385 AC, at the age of 12, Victor had all but charmed the court into believing that his previous sadism had been nothing but a passing phase. Victor spent the next two years of his life practicing his courtly manners as well as his swordsmanship, which he soon worked into proficiency. When he was not fooling around with local girls or smacking dummies with wooden swords he was reading stories of the great heroes of old, such as Eddard Stark and Stannis Baratheon. This pastime of learning history soon grew into an obsession with making it. Once Victor was severely injured in a horse race in 388 AC he became woefully aware of his own mortality and set his eyes on becoming part of the legends he consumed so voraciously in order to live on posthumously. Victor's father fell sick in 390 AC and died shortly after, leaving Victor with his title as well as his lands and soldiers. Victor, while not earning a reputation as a cruel ruler, was certainly not known by peasants for his kindness, and ruled with a firm hand. He did not marry, but did father several bastards ("father" being used in the loosest sense). His sharp tongue and quick wits gained him a fine reputation among other lords, and Victor soon became known for his charm throughout the Reach. Recent Events ~ Timeline * 374 AC - Victor is born to Luthor and Sera Crane * 375 AC - Victor's brothers, Arthur and Pax are killed in battle by Roger Lannister * 383 AC - Victor's remaining brother Lyman is found dead in the underbrush by a river with bruises lining his skull * 385 AC - Victor regains the trust of his court * 388 AC - Victor is injured in a horse race and begins to fear the prospect of death * 390 AC - Victor inherits his father's lands Family * Luthor Crane, father (327 - 390 AC) * Sera Crane, mother (329 - 387 AC) * Arthur and Pax Crane, brothers (348 - 375 AC) * Lyman Crane, brother (373 - 383 AC) Bastards * Margaery Flowers, age 5 * Damon Flowers, age 3 * Willas Flowers, age 3 * Lucas and Loras Flowers, age 2 * Mathias Flowers, age 1 Household * Septon Aurius, age 57 - Gift: Autodidactic - Part of Victor's court. Old and learned man. * Renly Flowers, age 19 - Gift: Marshally Adept - Victor's military advisor. Brash and bullheaded young man. * Jeyne Hightower, age 22 - Gift: Administrator - Victor's chief advisor and mother to Damon Flowers * Mary Redwyne, age 34 - Gift: Agent - Victor's spymaster * Arthur Cressey, age 33 - Gift: Acumen - Victor's Economic/Trade advisor Category:Reachman Category:Houses from the Reach Category:The Reach Category:House Crane Category:Crane